The Other Element
by whitetiger130
Summary: SORRY, WILL NEVER BE UPDATED- HORRIBLY WRITTEN.
1. The Other Element

Me- IT'S MEEEE!

Tyson- EVERYONE RUN AWAY!

Me- (smacks Tyson) Anyways, yes, I am making a Beyblade Comic! WHOOT!

Kai- (sarcasm) yay…

Me- SHUTTUP KAI! YOU'RE FALLEN IN LOVE IN THIS ONE! Yes, he is. I'm going to try and make this a rather long fan fiction due to the crappy story I wrote before. Yup, this whole story will be happening hopefully between the first series all the way to G Revolution. Yes, I'll try! (big grin) So, Disclaimer Dood! Do your job!

D.D.- whitetiger130 does not own Beyblade but she DOES own Jinta.

**Chapter 1 The Other Element**

It was like any other day for the Bladebreakers. Tyson was avoiding practice and munching on some food, Max was hyper from all the candy he ate that day, Rei was stopping Max from killing anyone without meaning to, Kenny and Dizzy were gathering data and stuff like that, Hilary was yelling at Tyson something about being a slacker, and Kai well…was Kai.

It was growing late so the team, except for Kai, went inside. Kai didn't know why, but he just liked it when it was darker. He lay back on the roof of the dojo and looked at the stars, while hearing the complaints of Tyson yelling at his grandpa. Kai sighed. There was never a dull moment on this team. No siree. Just as Kai was about to go in though, his beyblade started to glow strangely. Kai looked down in surprise as it lifted into the air and began to fly off in some direction. "What the hell!" Kai thought and ran after it.

Minutes passed by and still the Beyblade kept going. By now they had reached the park. That's when Dranzer came out. It screeched and fly quickly to another glowing form in the distance. Kai could faintly see it was another Beyblade, only glowing blue instead of red. That's when _it _came out. It looked exactly like Dranzer only blue and white. It's screech was a little more melodious. "Dranza! Wait up!" someone yelled from behind the Beyblade.

Kai made out the figure of a girl running behind the Beyblade. The two Beyblades met and started to circle each other, screeching…happily. Kai stopped, and caught his breathe. The girl stopped too, and breathed heavily. The girl seemed to notice him and stared at him, confused. She looked away after a moment and glanced up, then gasped. The two gigantic Bit Beasts spread their wings and fried their attacks at each other. Fire came out of Dranzer and ice came out of the other, Dranza.

Kai watched amazed as a bright light filled the air, then had to shut his eyes from the intensity of it. The wind began to rush around him and it was all he could do to keep from being knocked over. He heard someone yell in pain in front of him, but couldn't look. The light settled and Kai opened his eyes. The girl was just now sitting up, wincing. The two beyblades slowly sank to the ground, the bit beasts back in their blades. Kai got up and slowly walked over, then picked up Dranzer. The girl got up and walked over, and picked up hers. They both had the what-the-hell-just-happened expression on their faces. Kai looked at the girl and finally saw what she looked like. (It had been to dark and far away before for him to see)

The girl had white hair, shoulder length, that came out from beneath a blue English cap. Her hair partly covered her tan face and blue eyes. All her clothes were kind of tattered and dirty. She had on a sleeveless, blue coat that came down to her ankles (it was unbuttoned because there were no buttons left in it) and a white shirt that was short enough to show her tan belly. Her shorts were small (because she had worn them for so many years) and had two belts running across, sideways so that they crossed in the middle. Her knee high socks had many holes in them, and were blue and white striped. She also wore white, fingerless gloves.

Kai stared at her and she stared back. "Who are you?" he finally spoke breaking the silence. "My name is Jinta." She answered. Kai stared at her, her voice was melodious, like her beyblades. "Can you tell me why our beyblades did that?" Kai asked her, none to gently. The girl looked down, then answered, "I…I don't know. Dranza just suddenly took off."

Dranza…where had he heard that name? "Wait a minute!" Kai thought and grabbed her. "Dranza? That's your bit beast?" he asked. "Yes…" the Jinta said nervously. "Dranza is Dronzers sister!" he yelled. Jinta stared surprised at him. "YOU HAVE DRONZER?" she yelled surprised. "Yeah…so that means…" Kai said thinking. "You HAVE to join our team! Do you know how long I've looked for Dranza?" he said. Jinta smiled at him. "Sure I'll join…but what team are you on?" "The Bladebreakers."

"WHAAAAT? YOU GUYS ARE FAMOUS!" she yelled, surprised...again. "Yeah, so?" he asked. "Damn…if I join that team, they'll figure out my secret as well as everyone else." She thought. "What's wrong?" Kai asked, impatient. "On second thought, I can't." she said and started to back away. "What! Why not!" Kai yelled, angry.

Jinta looked around, then walked up to Kai, and whispered something in his ear, then ran off. Kai stared at her, letting her go, shocked. Her words rang in his head. He had to find her…she HAD to join.

_"I'm physic." _

Me- So, that's chapter one! How do you like it! Chapter two will come soon if you read and review too! Push that little button down there…You KNOW you want too. (smile)

Kai- Pssshhh….yeah right.

Rei- (sweat drop) Kai go easy on her!

Max- Yeah Kai….

Tyson- (munch munch)

Kenny- Ummm…please no flames?


	2. Meeting Her Again

Me- WHOOT! NEXT CHAPTER! (does a thumbs up)

Kai- …imbecile…

Me- OH YEAH? JUST FOR THAT KAI I'LL TELL THE FANGIRLS WHERE YOU ARE! (picks up phone)

Kai- NOOOO! Please! Anything but that!

Me- Then do the disclaimer!

Kai- (sigh) fine. Whitetiger130 does not own Beyblade but DOES own Jinta and Dranza.

Me- GOOD BOY! Oh, btw people. I noticed that I put Hilary in the first chapter even though it's the first season. Tell me if you want me to keep her in, or wait until the time she's supposed to come! For now in this chapter though, she'll be here. Anyways, without further ado, let the second chapter begin!

**Chapter 2 Meeting Her Again**

The Bladebreakers walked through the marketplace. It was another scorcher of a day, so everyone put on light clothing. (cept for Kai, he stayed in the same outfit!) Crowds of people walked through it and pick pocketers walked around looking for an opportunity. Hilary kept the money close and looked around. She dragged Tyson and Chief along with her, Dizzy laughing at them from the confinements of the computer.

Max unfortunately had had more sugar and was again REAAALLY hyper. Rei kept him from killing innocent bystanders…and himself. Kai was being…Kai…again. Kai walked away from the group, not wanting people to think he was with them. That's when he caught a glimpse of a familiar outfit running around a corner. He took off. He faintly saw Jinta running quickly away from two men. They both had guns in their hands. Kai ran faster.

**Jinta's POV**

They were gaining. My breathing became more ragged and slow as I rounded a corner. Oh no…dead end…I turned around only to find that it was to late. They were now grinning evilly and walking slowly towards me. "You could've just given us the purse. But instead you made a scene. Now you're going to pay!" the fat one sneered. I backed up and pressed against a wall, clutching my bag tighter. That's when I notice a fruit stand at the corner.

An idea popped into my head and I concentrated on the oranges in the stall. The owner gasped as they began to float up into the air, as well as a few apples. The men got closer and closer, and then I dropped the fruit, smashing them with it as hard as I could. Along with it came a pipe, which I don't know how I got control of that. I jumped over the groaning men and landed on the other side, and stared straight at the blue haired boy from the night before.

(End POV)

Kai rounded the corner in time to see floating fruit…and a pipe…attack the two men. He stared dumbfounded as the girl leapt over them, and landed right in front of him. "Oh…it's…you…" she stuttered, looking at him. "Yeah. Ummm…about last night…" Kai started to say, then was cut off by her. She smiled and said. "I'm sorry how rude I was last night. I was scared and shocked is all. I thought about your offer…and…I guess I'll join." Kai felt excitement build up in him, but didn't let it show.

"Great." He said coolly. She smiled at him again and for some reason he felt his face heat up a little. What the hell just happened? Why did he feel so weird when she looked and smiled at him? His thoughts were interrupted though as he saw something behind her. "Hey! The pipe…" he started to say, but was too late. Jinta turned and saw the sharp metal pipe in time for it to crash down onto her leg. She yelped and squatted down, her leg now bleeding badly.

Kai stared in shock as the pipe then fell the ground, like nothing had happened. He then turned his attention to Jinta and helped her up. "C'mon. I'll find the others. They'll know a thing or two about injuries." He commanded and helped her walk down the marketplace.

(With the Others)

"Wow Kai, what happened to her?" Rei asked as the others stared at Jinta's injury back at the dojo. "Well, she was being chased by two men, then she got cornered. Then strangely enough, fruit started to float and attack the men, as well as a pipe. Jinta, the girl, jumped over them and we started to walk, but then the floating pipe crashed into her." He said, and stared at them.

They stared back. Tyson asked, "Kai, are you feeling okay? Sure your imagination wasn't going wild or something?" Kai snapped back, "It's true Tyson! Just ask her!" The others turned to ask Jinta and she sat up, looking at the floor. "It's true. I'm physic. I can control objects with my mind. Unfortunately, my power is hard to control and sometimes I can't control it well. I meant for only the oranges to attack the men but instead I got apples, oranges and a pipe. My control must have still been on the pipe because it came to me…in a hard way." She said, and looked up at them.

They stared back. Kai smirked. "Told You." Is all he said. "Can you show us please Jinta?" Kenny asked, getting his video camera ready. "Sure but you have to promise to never tell anyone about my powers. It's supposed to be a secret." Kenny nodded as well as the others and began to record.

Jinta stood up on the newly bandaged leg and centered her focus on Kai's Beyblade. It lifted up, and without breaking her concentration, she lifted up everyone else's, including hers. She then had to let them drop, and fell back exhausted. "It takes a lot out of you to do that…" she said smiling. They all smiled…while Kai just stared, and nodded. Hilary picked up Jinta's beyblade and looked at it.

"Hey Jinta, is this beyblade yours?" she asked. Jinta glanced and nodded. "It looks a bit like Kai's Dranzer." Hilary said. Kenny immediately took it and examined it. "This is Dronza isn't it Jinta?" Kenny asked. Tyson looked at her curiously. "What's a Dronza?" he asked. "Yes Kenny, that's Dronza." Jinta said, but didn't answer Tyson's question. Kenny instead answered for her. "Dronza is Dronzers sister. If I'm right, this means that Jinta and Kai are beyblade partners now."

Me- That's it for chapter two people! I know it was short! Please don't kill me! I'll do better next time!

Kai- (sees that I still have the phone and sighs) Please Read and Review as whitetiger130 would greatly appreciate it.

Max- And no flames! (still hyper so when he says it, it sounds really weird)

Rei- (twitches and inches away from the bouncing Max)

Tyson- (muches on a hamburger) Thanks for your time!

Kenny and Dizzy- Until next time…

Hilary- See ya!


	3. Double Trouble

Me- WHAHAHAHAHA! CHAPTER THREE IS HERE!

(Everyone screams and runs away)

Me- Whaaaat? (pouts)

Kai- (sweat drop) It's uhhh…nothing, nothing at all.

Me- (suspiciously glances around, but then shrugs and smiles like an idiot again) GUESS WHAAAAAAAT?

Kai- (winces and backs away) ouch…that was loud…what?

Me- I'm gonna show you Jinta's profile!

Kai- Yippe….

Max- whitetiger130 does not own beyblade, but she DOES own Jinta and Dronza! (is really hyper)

(everyone backs away from me and Max)

Me- DO YOU LIKE CANDEH MAX?

Max- YEAH!

Kai- (sweatdrop) ooookkaaayyy then…without further ado, let the third chapter begin. (hey, that rhymed!)

**Jinta's profile**

**Name-**Jinta Shizuru

**Age-**15 (in the Beyblade F.F. I am doing, Kai is 15)

**Gender-**Female

**Likes-**Candy, nature, drawing, writing, Kai, Tyson, Max, Rei, Hilary, Chief, Dizzy, (etc.) birds, and a lot of other stuff! (Oh, and she LOVES rice for some strange reason)

**Dislikes-**Boris, all the other evil people which I don't really want to name, being alone, people finding out her power, people thinking she's a freak, when her friends or beyblade get hurt, and bad tasting food.

**Beyblade-**Dronza, the sacred bird of ice (also Dranzers sister)

**Team-** The Bladebreakers

**Odd things about her-** Rain makes her feel really tired, her eyes can change colors sometimes to reflect her strongest feelings, and she can't swim.

**Other-** She's phycic. This means (in my way) that she can move objects with her mind, and sometimes see the past or future. Oh, and later she has a little telepathy in her and this means (again, in my way) that she can talk to people through her mind.

**Chapter 3 Double the Trouble**

Everyone stared at Kenny, in shock or something. Jinta finally regained her composure, and said, "Is that true Kenny?" The chief nodded, smiling and Jinta and Kai turned and stared at each other. "Uhhh…well then, Kai, we should practice?" Jinta said, cheerfully smiling at him.

"Whatever." Was all she got in reply as Kai spun around and walked out. Everyone sweat dropped and Rei said, "Don't take it hard Jinta, he's like that to everyone." "…oh…"

(Outside)

Jinta hobbled out, limping slightly, and made her way towards Kai. He looked up when she stood next to him, cheerfully smiling like and idiot again. "Shall we?" she asked and got out her beyblade. Kai merely nodded in reply and took out Dranzer.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!" Jinta yelled and they both let the beyblades go. Without even calling them, for some strange reason, their bit beasts came out. Jinta gasped and Kai's eyes widened a little. The bit beasts were swirling around each other, as if dancing.

That's when something else strange happened, the marks on their tails and body started to glow strangely. When they went back to normal, they were still the same color like nothing had happened.

Kenny sat on the steps, recording the whole thing, shocked and amazed. Kai and Jinta's beyblades then proceeded to knock the crude out of each other. Jinta shrugged the event off, as well as Kai, and yelled out a command. "DRONZA! ATTACK!" "DRANZER! ATTACK!" Kai yelled as well.

The wind started to pick up around the big yard in the dojo as they beyblades went at each other faster and harder. "_There's no way I'm going to lose to her!" _Kai thought. _"Geez! He's really good!"_ Jinta thought.

Kai and Jinta had finally had enough they both yelled at the same time, "DRANZER, FLAMING TORNADO!" "DRONZA, SHEER COLD!"

(A.N.- actually I made those attacks up! 3 sorry, but I didn't know any of Kai's attacks, and I had to make one up for Jinta!)

A huge explosion went through the yard, throwing up dust everywhere. Kenny coughed as he tried to see what has happening. The dust started to settle and he could faintly see the outlines of Kai and Jinta. Dizzy yelled, "Woah! That was amazing!" Kenny nodded in agreement, but didn't take his eyes off of the settling dust.

Kenny gasped at what he saw. Both blades were knocked out, on their sides, not spinning. Jinta reached over and picked hers up, while Kai picked up his.

"Woah! Awesome battle Kai!"

"Hmph…"

"…Would it kill you to be nice?"

"…Yes…" (smirk)

"…" (sigh)

Kenny walked over, smiling. "That was great guys! Now I can get some info on Jinta's beyblade!" Jinta smiled. "Anytime Chief." Hilary came out of the dojo and called to them, "Hey guys! Lunch is ready!" Kenny walked over and replied, "Coming!"

Hilary glanced at the other two, then walked back inside. _"Oh whatever. Knowing Kai he'd probably just ignore me."_

Kai glanced at Jinta who was currently staring at her beyblade, wide eyed. "Coming?" he asked. Jinta looked up and said, "Sure, but uuhhh…Kai…you might wanna look at this first…"

Kai walked over and glanced at her beyblade. It seemed fine until he saw it. There, on the corner of her beyblade, there was a tiny fire symbol even though Dronza was an ice bit beast. He took out his quickly and glanced at it. Dranzers now had a tiny ice symbol in it's corner now.

"Any ideas of what happened?" is all Jinta said.

Me- WAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER!

Kai- (groans) I don't get paid enough for this…

Tyson- (muches on food)

Max- (is still hyper and laughing hysterically at nothing)

Rei- (sweat drops and inches away)

Hilary- Ummm…okay then, tune in next time for chapter four!

Kenny- Thanks, and please read and review!


	4. Night Attack

Me- Hello all! What has it been? Two years?

(silence)

(pause)

OMG! IT HAS BEEN! (freaks out) I'm soooo sorry! I have to update this one and the other one because guess what? It got reviews! (cheers) Anyway, I would appreciate it if you could bestow you sympathy on me. I'm sorry I'm lazy and didn't update.

Kai- Yeah you better be.

Me- ;; (sob)

Kai- Your pathetic. (walks away)

Me- (sniff) Well, here we go…again!!!

Disclaimer dood- whitetiger13 does not own beyblade, blah, blah, blah…yeah.

**Chapter Four Night Attack**

(Kai's POV)

I stared at Jinta intently, trying to see if she had any other ideas. I mean, that first one she said was absolutely ridiculous. The female smiled sheepishly, saying, "Sounds weird, I know. But it's all I can think of." I sighed, turning and leaving the girl behind. "Hey! Kai! Wait! Where are you going?" "It's lunchtime, remember?" I muttered back, then walked inside, leaving her outside, alone.

(End POV)

Jinta sighed sadly, staring at the ground. Why did Kai hate her so much? Was it because she was a girl? Or that she tied with him in a match? Or maybe her breath? Jinta quickly breathed into her palm, then sniffed. "_Well I don't think it smells bad…_" she thought, looking around.

…Perhaps it would be best if she left. For good. Jinta silently stared at the sky, clouds slowly passing by. Perhaps…

(That night)

(Jinta's POV)

I stealthily walked through the Dojo's yard. I knew it was for the best if I left. I would cause nothing but trouble with my freakish powers. The cool night air freshened my senses and I began to walk down the darkly lit streets, happy to be alive. It was then that I sensed someone was behind me. I whirled around. Some odd person was staring at me from beneath heavy clothes, his face shadowed by a hood. He took a step towards me, I stepped back reflexively.

He stepped again, as did I. Then I caught sight of the knife he was holding, and I ran faster than I had ever before.

"GET THE HELL BACK HERE LITTLE GIRL!" the man screamed as he ran after me with a knife.

I shuddered and ran faster, crying, wishing he would go away. Why was everyone after me? I looked at my beyblade, where the symbol was...fire. Maybe if I could just hook my powers to it...it was worth a try. I gathered some energy and concentrated on the symbol. That's when I ran into something.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't Kai's little girlfriend." a man said and leered at me. He held a rope in one hand, and a gun in the other. The other man had blocked the only way out of the alley. "KAI! HELP ME!" I yelled in my head.

(Kai's POV)

A scream split through the night air. I jolted up. "Jinta." I swear I had just heard her. Maybe she was right…

(Flashback)

_"Hey Kai, I think that when we battled, our powers somehow linked." Jinta said, staring at him. He hadn't said anything when she asked what he thought, so she gladly put out an idea. He snorted. "I'm serious, I think we're connected now! I might be able to use fire, and you, ice."_

(End flashback)

I hesitantly stood up, then yanked my shoes on and took off, making a good bit of noise along the way. Rei poked his head out, "Kai, wha?" I ignored him and kept running. "Please be okay…" I thought desperately.

* * *

Me- Awwww, Kai cares!!

Kai- (silent)

Me- Er, anyway, please press that tiny lil' button down there! You know you want to!!!


End file.
